Mobile communication has become widely deployed worldwide. A wide variety of devices currently provide mobile communication capability including mobile phones, laptop computers, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other portable electronic devices. These mobile devices exhibit a considerable range of functionality and technical refinement, from very fully featured and powerful processors to relatively simple and limited processors. In particular, the operating system of some of the mobile devices, for example low cost mobile phones and/or personal digital assistants, may rely upon single threaded processing. Single threaded processing means that the operating system executes one application or process at a time, from start to completion. In a single threaded mobile phone operating system, for example, it generally may not be possible to concurrently carry on an interactive game and receive a voice call.
An increasingly popular application of mobile communication is social networking. Social networking involves online communities of people sharing interests and activities using the communication networks to promote their interactions. Social networking can involve people networking to expand their professional contacts, for example to make contact with sales prospects and to make contact with hiring decision makers. Social networking can involve people networking to learn about and/or teach a hobby or special interest.